The invention relates to toy building sets comprising toy building elements with coupling means for releasably interconnecting the toy building elements. Such toy building sets exist, and a great variety of constructions can be made out of the building elements of such building sets. General building elements with no or little degree of specialisation are suitable for building general constructions with a correspondingly low degree of specialisation. Specialised building elements are intended to resemble or simulate corresponding real life objects such as windows and doors for buildings or components of vehicles or other machinery. Such specialised building elements make it possible to build more realistic and life-like constructions with enhanced play value.
Specialised telescopic elements exist for use in e.g. toy cars for simulating crane arms that are extendable between fixed limits. Such specialised elements are usable only for building a limited number of models.
The object of the invention is to provide new telescopic toy building elements that are modular and versatile so that they can be used for several purposes and for building several models of different sizes.